Insanity
by Rainbowsparkleunicornprincess
Summary: Korra, Bolin and Mako, hand made their way into the equalist fortress. What will happen? read this to find out.


Insanity

Just to clarify. I don't own "The last airbender: Legend of korra" and probably never will. Written by me!

This is a separation line pay no attention to it….

Korra, Mako, and Bolin had managed to slip their way into the headquarters of Amon and the equalists. "So Korra, how are we going to beat Amon?" Bolin whispered to her to make sure no one would hear them. Korra stop walking and so did her companions. "Are you crazy Bolin? You two can't go! It's way too dangerous!" Korra whispered loudly. "Please Korra, we can help!" Mako pleaded with her, A very unusual thing for him to do. "No! You guys are my only friends away from the South Pole, I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys!" "Korra we're coming with you whether you like it or not, plus you have been working yourself way too hard! You have a black eye, three broken ribs, a fractured arm; your knee cap bone is slightly out of place, a sprained ankle, your nose is bleeding, you may have lost some teeth, and you're deaf in one ear!" Bolin exclaimed and planted his feet with a determined look on his face, Mako did Likewise. "Get…. Out… NOW!" Korra shouted, her fists clenched, her eyes and mouth flickered white for a second, and the voices of a thousand avatars yelled with her, her scream echoing everywhere and bouncing off the walls. Just then everything turned black. They had been knocked out. Ten minutes later, Korra woke up. Her head ached she put a hand up to it, it was crusted with blood. She looked around and couldn't find Mako or Bolin, "Damnit! How could I have been so stupid! Now they're gone and I have no idea where they could be! I probably really hurt their feelings too." Korra cursed herself for her stupidity. "Oh well, I suppose it's for the best, I'll look for them after I beat Amon" Korra said to herself, trying to raise her spirits. She walked through the fortress and began looking for Amon. It was horrible, Shrieks and cries or tortured benders were everywhere, and she could see what happened in every window. Korra was so terrified she couldn't move, but forced herself to, not wanting to get caught. Finally after hours of searching she found his room, she knew it was his because she searched every other room in the fortress. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ah so finally, she has arrived, welcome avatar." Amon said smoothly. "Shut up! You're pathetic! The only reason you're doing all this is probably because you were jealous, you never had what the benders have, what they have, what we have! Now, where are my friends!" Korra screamed at him, all her fear gone, she felt a hatred for him that was more powerful than she had ever felt for anybody in her whole entire life. "Oh korra, korra, korra, korra. Did you really think that I would be that stupid! That naïve! To do such an idiotic thing!" Amon roared. Korra was actually scared, but she wouldn't say it, she never admitted fear, never. "as for your friends, let's just say they've been hanging around here a bit" his voiced returned to its calm nature, he then pulled a rope, a curtain fell away and there were Mako and Bolin tied to a pipe. "YOU BASTARD! Let them go!" Korra Screeched. Amon took out a knife and examined it. "I think not, avatar. I will give you an option though, choose which brother you will save." Amon gestured to the struggling brothers. Korra's eyes widened, she couldn't believe he was that heartless to do something like this to her. She felt like her heart was being torn in two, she felt very scared, for once in her life she didn't know what to do. Amon knew this and decided to torture her even more. "You do not choose one Korra; do you not want to save them? Do you not care?" Amon questioned her, his masked hiding his smirk. "no, I-I do care!" Korra said trying to keep herself from crying. "well you do not choose one so now they both die." Aon said walking up to Bolin and stabbing him in the heart until he went limp. "BOLIN NO!" Korra cried tears running down her face! Amon walked up to Mako but slit his throat this time. "MAKO!" Korra screamed the last part of his name ending in a chocked sob. Korra fell to her knees and cried. She didn't care anymore, nothing mattered to her now that her friends, her family were brutally murdered right in front of her face. She cried harder. Amon pulled out a gun and put it up to Korra's skull. "It's over avatar" he said. Korra cried and cried. Then her cries changed, she sobbed, then the sobs started to turn into twisted chuckles, then eerie laughter, then maniacal laughter. Amon stepped back, shocked. Korra kept on laughing, tears running down her face, she stood up slowly, and pushed Amon to the ground, sending him to the floor. Korra leapt on top of him, she began beating him brutally, he was in so much pain, and she loved every minute of it, every time her fist made contact with his body and made him winch or cry out in pain, korra felt some sort of sick pleasure throughout her whole body. Korra began laughing again, she couldn't help it, she had never felt this good, this powerful in her entire life. Everything she had suffered had been worth it, Finally she took the gun and shot him in the head. H lay there collapsed and bloodied. Korra stood over him with a sadistic grin on her face. Then it drooped to a horrified look. What had she just done?, this was nothing like her. All of a sudden she saw movement. She saw Mako and Bolin running towards her. "What? You guys aren't dead?" Korra said seeming to have regained her sanity probably from the shock of what she just did. "No! We're fine, we put special armored plated of metal plates on the stabbing area's so it would feel like he was killing us but it wasn't, And I'm not so sure you're all hunky dory Korra!" Bolin said, he sounded terrified. " I told you guys I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. This is apparently what happened." Korra tried to say calmly. "yes, but we didn't imagine it to be like this!" Mako said shakingly said, his eyes still fixated on Korra's bloody image, and the killing over and over. "I don't know what came over me guys, I think I need to go home and rest, let's go home guys." And she walked off, the brothers exchanging glances, then following her.


End file.
